Winchester
by brynnslamefics
Summary: When a young hunter discovers the word Winchester appearing on her wrist, she tracks down Sam & Dean to find out why.
1. Winchester

It appeared eleven days ago. A mysterious word on my wrist. I didn't write it there, it looks like it was tattooed on. When I told my friends about it they laughed and said I was probably drunk and stumbled into a tattoo parlor and got a random word tattooed on my skin. But I know they're wrong. I wasn't drunk. I didn't ask for it to be there. It just appeared, one day for each letter, painfully burning into my skin. On the eleventh day, the word as complete. Winchester. Spelled out right on my wrist.  
At first I was too confused for words. Then I looked up what it meant and it was the name of a gun! I have the name of a gun tattooed on my wrist. Really? I tried to do more digging but nothing showed up. Just some random online tale about two brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester, who are "heroes". I didn't think much of it until I remembered. John Winchester. Their dad. I had met him once, when he was out hunting with my dad. I never saw him again. Hell, I never saw my dad again. I've been hunting the things he did, picking up where he left off. I decided to track the brothers down and talk to them to try to figure out why their last name is permanently engraved on my wrist. I found a case not too far from where I live that they would probably hear about and come to investigate. So, I gathered my things and drove there in my dad's old white impala.

When I got there I went straight to the crime scene. Blood everywhere. When I asked what happened, the police informed me that some one had broken into a large apartment building and killed all of the residents in one night.

I sighed and got back in my car to find a motel. And thats when it began. The place on my wrist where Winchester was written burned. I had never felt so much pain in my entire life. It felt like when each letter was appearing on my skin times ten. I blinked back tears and stopped myself from screaming. I tried to focus on driving but I just couldn't. I slowed down and stopped on the side of the road, got out and sat on the sidewalk. Several cars zoomed by but one caught my eye. A black impala. Like mine, only a different colour. When the drivers saw me, they pulled over right near my car and quickly got out.

"Hey, um, are you alright?" one of the passengers from the car asked me. He was tall, with long brown hair that looked like he hadn't cut it in a long time.

I was flustered but regained composure and said "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Nice car." said the man who drove the black impala. "Impala, nice!" He said to me, while winking. It was obvious they were brothers. Though this one was a bit shorter and his hair wasn't as long as the other man's.

"Thanks, it was my father's. Your car is nice too."

"Yeah..." the one with the short hair said, his voice trailing off. His brother looked like he was snapped out of a daydream when he suddenly said "Oh, I'm sorry." and held out his hands to help me up. I kindly agreed and he helped me off of the sidewalk. Thats when he noticed the "tattoo" on my wrist. "Uhm, nice tattoo. Isn't Winchester a type of gun or something?" When he said the word 'Winchester' his brother turned around to look at us.

"Oh. Well, yeah I think so."

"You know whats funny?"

"What?"

"Thats our last name." The guy with the long hair gestured to him and his brother.

"Oh my god. Are you Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"In the flesh." his brother with the shorter hair called. "I'm Dean and thats Sam." He pointed to his brother.

"I've been looking for you-"

I was cut off by another round of the burning on my wrist. This time I couldn't stop myself. I screamed in pain and collapsed on the sidewalk again.

Exchanging confused and worried glances with each other, the brothers knelt down to my level, where I was fighting back tears and trying to keep myself from doing another horror movie scream. For some reason, something told me that I should be tough around them. I didn't know what it was. Sam put his hand on my shoulder and asked if I was okay and of course I said I was. I got back on my feet, and they rose from their kneeling on the sidewalk. I stood there clutching my wrist, thinking in my stupid head that it would stop the burning.

"What happened with your wrist?" Dean asked. And thats when I told them the whole crazy story.


	2. Demons

A/N: Sorry this took so long to update! I got exremely confused, and accidentally deleted the chapter. But, I wrote it all again, for you guys! Hope you enjoy.

"Damn." Dean said when I was done. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. I-I thought you guys might."

"We're about as clueless as you, sweetheart."

"What did you say your name was again?" Sam asked.

"Cara." I replied. "Cara Quin."  
"Well, Cara, do you have any idea why this would happen?"

"No. The only relation I've had with the name is this one time when your dad and my dad went hunting together. I never saw either of them again."

"And when did that happen?"

"Oh, five or six years ago."  
The brothers exchanged glances with each other. They seem like the type of sibling who can have a conversations using their eyes and facial expressions. Doing this, I knew they were discussing something that they wouldn't share with me. Of course, I never asked.

"Well," Dean looked back at me after lifting up his sleeve to check his watch "its about eleven o'clock. Have you found somewhere to stay?"

"Not yet. Have you?"

"Yeah just follow us." Sam replied.

Normally, if two guys asked me to follow them to some creepy, shady motel, I would have gotten the hell out of there, But it was something different about these two. They gave off a certain feeling. Strong. Caring. Trusting. They seem like the kind of people you would be glad to put your life in their hands. And to think, I met them an hour ago.

We all walked back to our cars. I was about to get in when I looked over and saw Sam look at me and then smile as he averted his gaze to the ground. I smiled back and slid in to the driver's seat of my car. I started up the engine and the familiar sound of the car started. I trailed behind them, turning where they turned. I tried to focus on following them, but my mind drifted somewhere else. Sam. He was cute, but I could tell from the way he looked, just his presence, that he was lonely. It seemed that his brother was the sibling who always got the girls. Sam was sweet, so I didn't quite understand why he was lonesome. This trail of thought caused me to swerve, almost hitting a tree, from my attention being on Sam, and not driving. The boys took a sudden right turn that I was totally not expecting, so I swerved yet again. After a few more minutes of driving in silence I decided it was a little too quiet, so I flipped on my favourite cassette tapes. Classic rock always gets me to regain my composure. And, of course, tap on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

At last, their car pulled into the parking lot of a motel with a burned out neon sign reading "Sunshine Hotel" but looking at the place, it was dark and old. Not at all sunshine-y.

I parked my car right next to theirs, got out and walked to my trunk to get my bag and a few guns. They were both leaning against their car so I decided to lean against mine.  
"We'll go to the front desk and get a room for you, too. Just wait here." Sam said, looking at me as he started to walk to the motel. "Stay safe."

I nodded and they set off to get the rooms. I quickly got bored as I tapped my fingernails against my impala's hood. I sighed and jumped up to sit on the hood and rested my head on my hand. But soon after, the brothers returned so I swiftly jumped off and walked to where they were after they motioned for me to come over there. Dean handed me a yellow room key with the number nine on it. I glanced over to make sure theirs had an eight on it. It did.

"Well, Cara, we'll get some sleep and figure some stuff out in the morning, alright?" Dean told me.

"That sounds good. Talk to you tomorrow." I said. And with that, I stuck the key in the lock, turned it and the door flew open. I smiled at Sam, who was not yet in his room with his brother, and then darted inside. I closed the door behind me and observed the room. Faded yellow wallpaper, a single bed with a old blue blanket on it, and an old-fashioned TV on a white cabinet across from the bed. I flung my bag on the bed and flopped down. I was tired as hell, but I needed to get a shower. I groaned and forced myself to get up to walk to the bathroom, pajamas in hand.

After I was done, I threw on a old, way too big t-shirt and some shorts. I sighed and walked over to where my bag was sitting. I dug through it until I found my favourite gun. It was white and silver with a streak of black running down the handle. I tossed it on my bedside table and quickly came to the conclusion that I was extremely thirsty. So I put on some shoes and a jacket and placed my gun in the inside pocket and quietly opened my door and walked out. I spotted the vending machine down the walkway a bit. After looking both left and right, I strolled to the machine, who was giving off a blue glow. I placed my money in the slot and hit the button for a bottled water. The water rolled into the slot and I bent down and grabbed it. I uncapped the lid and took a swig. I had a ephemeral moment of enjoyment until I saw it. The dreaded black smoke heading my way. I tried to run back into my room, but I was too slow. The black smoke went down my throat. I was still awake, trying to fight it but I couldn't.

And then I blinked.

I knew it from the second I did it.

My eyes were black.


	3. What a Bitch

A/N: thanks so much for following, favouriting and reviewing! When you're done reading, please give me more feedback, I would greatly appreciate it. Anyways, have fun reading this new chapter.

I could feel every move that the demon was forcing me to make. When I was possessed, I was standing in the middle of the parking lot, and thats where I was now. I was forced to smile at a random stranger passing in his car. I then twirled around and headed back to my room.

"Oh, just give up fighting will you?" the demon said when I was finally inside. "Its no use, idiot."

But I wasn't going to give up. If i had gone to get that anti-possession sign tattooed on myself before, this wouldn't have happened. I curse at myself for that.

I guess the demon was tired so it made my body flop down on the bed and act like I was asleep. I stayed like this until the small hours of the morning grew larger until it was ten o'clock. A three beat knock banged on the door and my legs swung out from the covers. The damn demon made me smile devilishly before opening the door. It was Sam.

_No Sam! Go before I accidentally hurt you! _ I thought.

"Hi Sam." The demon forced.

"Uh, hi Cara. We were just about to get some breakfast at the diner up the road. Want to come with us?"

"Sure, Sammy. Be right there." I winked.

Sam nodded and gave me a confused look as if to say "You're acting really weird, dude." Then he looked away, lingered for a second, as if he knew something was wrong, and then left to stand near his car.

I slammed the door shut and winced inside at the loud sound it made. I walked over to my bag, that was now on the floor, and rifled through it to find some clothes to wear. Of course, the demon makes me wear the sluttiest clothes I own. A tight black shirt and a short black skirt to go along with it. No jacket. What the hell? It was late November. And freezing outside. The demon seemed to disregard this and continued getting me dressed, with my black heels I haven't touched in ages. Then it presently made me walk to the bathroom, makeup bag with me. It tore open my green cosmetics bag and again rifled through it, too. When it laid hands on my old mascara, it went completely overboard. Layers upon layers of it. I could barely see will my eyelashes blocking my goddamn vision. Next was a lipstick in the shade whore red. It again went overboard. I looked like a hooker. I guess thats what the demon wanted, so when I looked in the mirror and cringed inside, it made me smile on the outside.

Finally, the whole routine was finished. I stumbled towards the door- this demon did not have any experience in walking in heels correctly- and opened it. When the boys say this, they looked at me for a minute. Dean me up and down, and I wanted to yell "Quit looking at me! I know I look like a whore."

"Hi, boys." I said. It sounded like I was drunk.

"Are you okay? You seem...different." Sam looked at me again.

"Yes, idiot, I'm fine." I snapped.

Sam seemed a little taken aback at this, but still he opened the car door for me. He was so nice. I hated how mean I was being to him.

We drove to the diner in silence, except for the rock blaring from the speakers in the car. Dean head nodded along to the song as his thumbs on the steering wheel tapped to the drum beat. Sam, on the other hand, kept his head straight and his face confused and serious. I guessed that he was wondering why I was acting like a bitch and dressing like a cheap piece of white trash.

"Uhg, when the hell are we going to get there?" I broke the silence.

"Whoa, there sweetheart. We'll be there in a minute." Dean said from the front.

"Whatever. I'm fucking hungry, so could you hurry the hell up?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Sam and Dean exchanged glances as if they were saying "Can you believe how rude she's being? What a bitch."

After a minute, we rolled into a dingy looking 24/7 diner. And thats when they realized that I was possessed.


End file.
